Then There Were 2
by CrazedKitty13
Summary: Hermione walks in on a fight between Harry and Draco, after rejecting Ron. I'm terribly sorry about the poor summary, please read anyway.


**Note**: I don't quite have the whole rating thing down. Just so you know there will be mild swearing, and one f-bomb. If this is upsetting to you, well then that's rather unfortunate (for me anyway).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the gorgeousness that is Harry Potter and everyone else in that book…and movie…good for JK Rowling…

Please read…and review…

xOx

Hermione sighed as she turned the corridor to the library; she had just come from the common room where Ron had suggested they take their friendship to a new level. Except what he said wasn't nearly as nice, or even romantic. Once upon a time she had thought Ron would be her chosen one, now, she was leaning towards the actual Chosen One-sorry Ginny.

Before she almost reached the library she heard raised voices coming from a usually empty room, for a moment she considered ignoring them, but then she heard Harry's voice. Breaking into a slight run Hermione entered the classroom.

Both Harry and Draco Malfoy turned from each when she stepped in. The three stared at each other for maybe, 10 seconds before the boys returned to yelling at each other for Merlin knows what.

"My father-"Malfoy shouted.

"I don't give a damn about your father," Harry screamed. Malfoy stood there stuttering.

Hermione decide to take advantage of his incoherence, "What the hell is going on?" She stared at Malfoy. "I'm going to assume this is your doing, ferret."

Malfoy went red, "Shut up, you stupid mud-"

"Don't say it. Don't freaking call Hermione anything but her name! Better yet, just don't talk to her at all," Harry cut him off, putting an arm around her.

Malfoy's eyes widen farther. Then he really got mad, but before he could get a word out Ron walked in. His eyes immediately narrowed on Malfoy, and he stood close to Harry.

If Draco thought he was mad before, he was wrong. That was nothing compared to how he felt when Weasel decided to get all cozy.

"The Golden Trio," Malfoy snorted. "What a joke."

"Honestly Malfoy, what is your problem?" Hermione asked.

"Him," Malfoy pointed a slightly shaking hand at Harry.

"What the bloody hell has Harry ever done to you? Other than lose you a house elf, and repeatedly humiliate your father." Ron chipped in.

"Leave it alone Ron," Harry sighed he made a move to leave.

Before he could stop himself he blurted out, "The stupid git made me love him, with all his bloody hotness!"

Ron started chocking on some food he snuck out of the Great Hall, while Hermione just stood there her mouth practically on the floor. That had so not been what they were expecting to hear. By the look on Malfoy's face, he hadn't meant to say it.

Trying to cover himself he said, "Only in your dreams, Potter." It was a very half assed attempt.

Out of the Golden Trio Ron seemed to have recovered first, "More like your wet ones, Malfoy!"

Malfoy opened his mouth, but words couldn't come out. Harry took a step towards him, "Is it true, Draco?" he asked softly. Malfoy looked like he was going to deny it, but he couldn't. Before he could look away, Harry caught his face in his hands.

"Is it true?" he asked this time more forcibly. Ron and Hermione gawked behind him, the way he grabbed him almost looked…loving.

"Yes! Yes, damn you! I bloody love you, you-" his words were cut off by Harry's lips smashing against his own. Draco stood stiff in shock before responding, by pressing Harry's body more firmly against his. Eventually they broke off the kiss, both panting and staring at the other in surprise.

Then Harry smiled, "Let's go Malfoy, I've got something to show you." With that they left a very confused Hermione and Ron.

Again Ron was the first to recover. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Hermione shrugged, "Who knows?"

Ron smiled, "And then there were two, looks like it's just you and me now."

Hermione smiled back, and laughed out loud at the delight in Ron's face. Meanwhile the only thing she was thinking was; 'FUCK!'


End file.
